


Halloween shenanigans

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crack, Halloween, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Everyone in Chaldea has been transformed and Shuten Doji just laughs at everyone's panic





	Halloween shenanigans

It was currently Halloween night in Chaldea and Shuten Doji was having fun watching everyone run around like headless chickens.

To be fair, they did have just reason to panic, it was not everyday that you find that the costume you had donned for festivities had been turned into your identity.

Ah the good old days, Shuten did wonder why it happened, but never found it important enough to find out.

Taking a slow, stiff sip from her saucer, she ponders for a moment if she should do something about any of this, but reconsiders once she spots Mash on all fours snarling and biting at that silly knight Lancelot, who looked both terrified and depressed at the same time.

"Ah~" Shuten coos, whispering softly to herself as she watches the chaos continue to unfold, keeping a close eye on that cow Raikou and that boy Kintoki, "Perhaps I could let this go on a bit longer? Ufufufu~, I really do relish seeing everyone panic." 

"But, I think this has gone on long enough," she continues airly, putting her saucer away and hopping up to her feet, "I guess I better find Master and see what has happened, I wonder if it's that Bathory girl...? Oh what fun this will be!"

And with that, Shuten Doji hops off to find her Master, tittering softly all the way.


End file.
